Xerus
|-|Xerus= This is Bermuda's OC. Don’t use anything on this page without permission. A P P E A R A N C E Xerus is muscular and obviously strong. His form is still pretty athletic, but is not very agile due to his physical build. He is very intimidating as well, being quite tall for a SandWing. His scales are pretty normal for a SandWing, and he is nothing special in terms of scale shape and coloration. They are a medium sand color, and have a matte texture. They don't reflect light, a blessing when it comes to hiding in the sand. Xerus has pale underscales, and the scales on his snout and spine are darker than his main scales. They too are matte in sheen. His wings are the same color as his underscales for the most part, but have ribbons of darker colors making patterns on them. The topsides of his wings are darker and more desaturated than the undersides, and have a gradient to a darker color at the edges. His eyes are the average black for a SandWing. Various scars cover his body, and he got most of them from his brief time in the Scorpion Den. He doesn't have many accessories, but almost always carries his leather pouch on a belt at his waist. He doesn't open it often, however, as it carries his important personal belongings. He does have a few "normal" things in the pouch like brightsting cactus juice, bandages, a few daggers, and other supplies like coins, but has some more uncommon things that most wouldn't understand. One is the glass ring that Mesa made for him when they became mates. He doesn't wear it, but keeps it around at all times. He has a rabbit foot pendant on a leather cord in there for good luck too. P E R S O N A L I T Y Though he appears tough and hard, Xerus is actually completely broken inside. The love of his life was killed by a fire , and his entire career as a Sand Serpent has been to avenge her death and come to peace with his loss. However, he can't get over Mesa, and it wouldn't surprise him if he never loved again. On the outside, Xerus is a quiet and tough soldier. He does what he's asked by those above him, and he doesn't hesitate to do his job, even if it isn't the right thing to do. He isn't ruthless or careless, but instead tries to become completely emotionless during raids to make sure he doesn't get involved more than he should. He blocks everything out and does his job until he's told to stop. He doesn't react to pain, and doesn't get insulted easily. Even though he may not show it, Xerus does get hurt. Usually from emotional battles he sees or participates in, but the SandWing warrior makes sure not to show it to anyone, lest they tease him endlessly about it. On the inside, Xerus is beating himself up about what he could've done in his past to protect those he loved. He can't get over Mesa, and his heart still bleeds for her, even though in her last words she told him to let her go. He can't bring himself to do that, and he's spent many nights turning the glass ring she gave him when they married over and over in his talons, remembering their time together with a tear-soaked face. Xerus wants to avenge his mate, but he knows that it can't happen. He doesn't know who started the fire, he doesn't know where that dragon went. He can't let her go, even when her ghost in his dreams tells him to hold on to the life he has and move on. He stays with the Sand Serpents because he wants to fight for something. He also is hoping that he might come across the dragon who started the fire that killed Mesa in the process. He doesn't think that Thorn's reign of good will last, as she lived in the Scorpion Den for so long with...questionable dragons with questionable intentions to say the least. He's grown attached to the rest of the Sand Serpents, even if they don't all get along the entire time. He wants to get to know his comrades better, so he can protect them when they need it. After all, if they're to launch a full scale invasion on the SandWing palace, it could get ugly. A B I L I T I E S Natural Xerus has the abilities granted to any other SandWing in his era. He has scales to camouflage him in the desert, and the poisonous scorpion tail barn that marks the tribe as dangerous. He's built like most other male SandWings, strong and intimidating. His strength is probably his greatest advantage over others, and his muscles ripple beneath the skin of hard, plated scales as he walks. He can overpower most with pure strength, and wrestling is probably his greatest combat skill because of this. He isn't super quick, but his brain reacts to things. It's just that his body doesnt follow as quickly. He wishes he could be faster, but he would never, ever be suited for the position of spy. He's just too big to slip under the radars of his enemies. His wings are pretty powerful, but he prefers to stay on the ground because he can't run or fly for a really long ways. His endurance is lacking, and Xerus has been teased for it by his fellow Sand Serpents. His fire is somewhat weaker than the rest of his tribe members, probably due to the fact he never really used it. He dislikes using it as a weapon and prefers to use his paws. It's faster that way, and he doesn't have to deal with the victim's screaming as they burn alive. Combat Xerus has been trained in combat for as long as he can remember. He knows how to use a variety of weapons, even if he has his preferences. The SandWing's hand-to-hand is probably his best skill, especially with his barb to aid him. With smaller edged weapons like daggers and throwing knives, Xerus isn't very talented. His big paws don't weird them well, and though he can throw them with a large amount of power, his accuracy is far away from par to be considered a decent knife user. However, with longer and heavier weapons comes more skill from Xerus. Swords are his best friend, and he can lift even the heaviest broadswords. He prefers these over most weapons, but still likes using his paws more. However, he will usually start battle with one to make the opponents think he can't use his bare hands. Then when inevitably disarmed he will use his claws, just as he wants to. Spears and lances are probably his third best weapon, behind battleaxes and swords. He just doesn't have the wide range of motion to pull off somebody of the more complex attacks with the long pole, but when he thrusts it forwards, it's so hard and fast that most don't see it coming. Husband battle axe skill is second to swords, and he has trained with a few over the years. However, these weapons are hard to come by in the SandWing kingdom, more common in territories of the MudWings or SkyWings. Still, it's an outstanding tool if you're trying to guard something and don't have to move or be stealthy. However, he never uses them on raids due to their cumbersome nature. Xerus can beat just about anyone in a wrestling match, and has learned a ton of ways to kill quickly instead of letting it drag out for them. Just a quick snap of the neck will render an enemy lifeless before him, and that's fine with him. His strength and experience in paw-to-paw combat sets him apart from the rest of the Sand Serpents. Mental ’’’H I S T O R Y’’’ Wip R E L A T I O N S Sand Serpents Chrysanthemum Xerus respects the leader of the Sand Serpents, though that trust wasn't gained overnight. It took years of being around the female before the Rattler even began to give her loyalty. He doesn't agree with all of her decisions, but he is one of the most trusted members of the Sand Serpents, and gives her his feedback or advice from time to time. G'glyn [[Glyf|'Glyf:']] [[Gobi (Bullfrog)|'Gobi:']] [[Gypsum'Gypsum:']] [[Hook|'Hook:']] The SandWing doesn't like the way Hook teases everyone, and doesn't give much of a reaction when the Cobra taunts him. He's protective of the rest of the Sand Serpents that have thinner scales, so he's often seen standing up for them. [[Kex|'Kex:']] [[Libya|'Libya:']] Olive the SandWing [[Oro (Quinn)|'Oro:']] [[Pyre|'Pyre:']] [[Scorpion|'Scorpion:']] [[Sekhmet|'Sekhmet:']] [[Sha|'Sha:']] Sobek (pearl336) Tottori the SandWing Vipper Other Bastet (Peak) Mesa: His first and last love, this dragoness took a piece of him with her when she passed away. He has never stopped loving her, and their relationship was complicated. He was always flawed, but Mesa never cared and loved him anyways and helped him get through his troubles. He feels guilty for everything he did to her, even though really no one knows about his former mate. Xerus is still getting over her death, and he is not ready to love again just yet. [[Osiris The SandWing|'Osiris:']] T R I V I A |-|Gallery= Design is flexible. G A L L E R Y Thank you so much to everyone that has contributed! I love all his art! Xerus.png|link=User:DreamingWolf1 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Content (BermudatheSeaWing) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:SandWings Category:Content (BermudatheSeaWing) Category:Work In Progress